<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青蛇 by Muchen_Atobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471995">青蛇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe'>Muchen_Atobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 红楼梦 | Dream of the Red Chamber (Opera)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在那道白光即将笼罩上他的时候，汤姆里德尔当然不会忘了作为一个标准斯莱特林应有的品德，他为自己刚刚的那个想法后面加上了交换条件：只要能让邓布利多的动作快一点，我不介意下辈子当条蛇。他如此在心中默念道。</p><p>然而正在一旁披着隐形斗篷观看全程直播的梅林听到了他的想法。这个传奇巫师听后挠头表示三连：可以OK没有问题。</p><p>他愉快地告诉了死神邓布利多有关伏地魔王的请求。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>伏黛 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>青蛇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♦非传统伏黛，以《红楼梦》原著宝黛线为主，隐藏伏黛线，老伏开窍晚单箭头黛玉不知道老伏存在，慎入！<br/>♦宝黛，黛玉雪雁，和尚等对话，诗作都是原著！属于曹雪芹，人设属于曹老和Jo。（除了和尚最后那首写的四不像的诗）<br/>♦以上接受无能请立刻退出，开心你我他，谢谢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汤姆·里德尔蜷缩白色的座椅底下，微微睁了睁眼睛，在模糊的视线中他看到了白袍巫师的身影。</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多？</p><p> </p><p>他很希望像往常那样嘲讽一笑，然而他现在太虚弱了。大难不死的男孩哈利波特给他的最后一击彻底地杀死了他和他灵魂中的力量。这个曾经让整个巫师届都惧怕的黑巫师，伏地魔王，已经变成了比婴儿还柔弱的肉团，蜷缩在国王十字车站的座椅下面。汤姆又努力睁了睁眼睛，他看到那个白影缓缓向他逼近，然后掏出魔杖指向他。快些吧，他的内心在如此叫喊着，梅林在上，只要能让邓布利多的动作如他生前那样灵活敏捷，让他快快的给我一个索命咒，一切都可以终结了。</p><p> </p><p>在那道白光即将笼罩上他的时候，汤姆里德尔当然不会忘了作为一个标准斯莱特林应有的品德，他为自己刚刚的那个想法后面加上了交换条件：只要能让邓布利多的动作快一点，我不介意下辈子当条蛇。他如此在心中默念道。</p><p> </p><p>然而正在一旁披着隐形斗篷观看全程直播的梅林听到了他的想法。这个传奇巫师听后挠头表示三连：可以OK没有问题。</p><p> </p><p>他愉快地告诉了死神邓布利多有关伏地魔王的请求。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汤姆里德尔是在一个花园里醒来的。</p><p> </p><p>彼时他刚听得一声梦语，贾宝玉正在里间梦游太虚幻境。外园繁花团簇，彩蝶纷飞，却寂静如斯。里德尔试着向前挪动了一步，却发现自己已是一条小青蛇，正在草丛中贴腹爬行。他从灌木叶间的缝隙中悄悄探看，见园中无人，便朝里间爬行而去。行至墙角时，他见门外有两个小姑娘守在门前，便不欲从正门经过。正巧廊檐下的窗户在宝玉午睡前被袭人开了去，趁着四下无人注意，汤姆溜进室内，滑过珠帘藏于床榻下。许是出于某种原因，汤姆里德尔在语言方面并没有收到什么阻挠，他可以听懂床上这位少年说的话。宝玉的梦语时断时续，但好在吐字清晰。汤姆方将自己的尾巴放置好，就听见床板上面来了一句呢喃：</p><p> </p><p>“假作真时真亦假，无为有处有还无。”</p><p> </p><p>前伏地魔大人听后瞪了一眼头顶的床板，暗自腹诽：这句话简直就是废话，白白浪费他的宝贵时间。里德尔本想在这里套些有价值的信息，看来是不能够了。他又打量了一下自己现在所处的这个位置，对于蛇来说床板下也是个不错的栖息处所。前黑魔王将自己的身体蜷缩成一团，贴着冰凉的木地板想：也不知道邓布利多又搞什么鬼，我最好还是在这里静观其变。</p><p> </p><p>汤姆里德尔正如此思考时，上面的第二句梦语又传到了他的耳中——如果他在未来能有耳朵的话。且说这时那贾宝玉正梦到警幻仙子让舞女歌十二支新制的《红楼梦》与他。梦中宝玉尚不得此曲的要领之处，只因其乐凄艳哀婉，权当一时消遣听罢了。然而在现境中，不曾料想他竟也把这梦中的词迷迷糊糊地念了出来，传到了汤姆利德尔的耳中，真可谓是因缘造化，本应如是。</p><p> </p><p>“开辟鸿蒙，谁为情种？都只为风月情浓。趁着这奈何天，伤怀日，寂寥时，试遣愚衷。因此上，演出这怀金悼玉的《红楼梦》。”</p><p> </p><p>汤姆懒洋洋地又望了一眼头顶，然后就将头缩了回来。他不怎么明白上面的少年在说些什么，但汤姆还是决定不再试着去理解这个麻瓜的疯言疯语，他的梦话只当做笑话听听就是。</p><p> </p><p>“都道是金玉良缘，俺只念木石前盟……”</p><p> </p><p>瞧瞧，这都是什么话？里德尔虽不甚了解其意，但也料定与什么情爱有关。麻瓜。他翻了个白眼在心中嘲讽道。</p><p> </p><p>“喜荣华正好，恨无常又到……闻道说，西方宝树唤婆娑，上结着长生果。”</p><p> </p><p>长生果？宝玉床下的一条小青蛇的大眼睛倏然一亮，青蛇感兴趣的动了动软绵绵的身子，离着床的边缘又近了些。这下他应该好好听听这段话。可惜在这句之后，宝玉就不再说梦话了，反而双脚乱蹬，似是梦魇了。好在汤姆是个标准的斯莱特林，将宝玉方才说过的梦话都记了下来。感谢梅林。汤姆用尾巴尖点着地板想，婆娑树和长生果……或许这就是让他重返魔法世界的门钥匙，也许能让他重新变回人身也不一定。</p><p> </p><p>国王十字车站的入口处，梅林正和死神邓布利多下巫师象棋。他听见了东方传来的某人的心声，无奈地摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不到一刻，宝玉果然醒来。待他醒后，众人上前伺候的架势可把汤姆吓得不轻。他缩缩身体，尽量让自己处在一个既能观测到外面也能保持在阴影中的状态。他见那个方才说梦话的少年这就要出门去，心里还念念不忘长生果三个字的汤姆里德尔决定就此跟在他身边。赞美斯莱特林。他从未想过自己能有第三次重来的机会！</p><p> </p><p>汤姆利德尔躲在回廊拐角处，只见那少年进了一个院子，于是他悄悄跟进去后照旧躲在了床底。宝玉似是和他的女家养小精灵说了些什么，然后他们就一齐上了床。夜间床榻上的声音让汤姆里德尔不耐烦的皱起了眉头——如果他在未来会长眉毛的话。真是糟糕，恶心，愚蠢的麻瓜。汤姆里德尔恶毒的诅咒着床榻上的两人。这要是以前，他，伏地魔王，绝对不会在一个麻瓜的床下听这种事情！好在他们没有让他愤怒太久，感谢斯莱特林。他想着，至少要保证我在长生前不会被活活气死。</p><p> </p><p>如此过了平淡的几日云云暂且不说，在这段时日里，汤姆里德尔倒也是有些了解了这个院子中的人。这是个大家世族，就类似于布莱克或是马尔福那样，但似乎是在距离他所在的时空内倒回去几百年的一个东方国度。或许是中国，或许是日本？天可怜见他不怎么对学习古代语言和历史感兴趣，所以对于东方知之甚少。他只记得教授提起过日本有个如霍格沃茨一样的魔法学校，叫魔法所。虽然他现在不能施展魔法，但是他自身还是感觉到了在这个空间里有股奇怪的力量波动。不太寻常的，似是介于生死之间的。</p><p> </p><p>总之，几日后里德尔终于见到了这里除贾宝玉之外的“主人”。那日他午后刚睡足，躲在贾宝玉刚被丫鬟们熏好香塞完刚收的新棉花的被子里打滚。是的，在没人注意的时候汤姆里德尔还是喜欢在床上睡，不过这要十分注意对时间的把控。青蛇翻滚了几圈后就听见了林黛玉的声音。少女的说话方式很是特别，不紧不慢的，尾音略往上勾着。青蛇缓缓从床榻中爬了下来，贴着红木桌椅后的墙角爬到了她身后。此时周瑞家的正捧着盛花的匣子，满脸堆笑道：“林姑娘，姨太太着我送花儿与姑娘带来了”</p><p> </p><p>旁边的宝玉道要先看，开匣后林黛玉就着看了眼便问道：“还是单送我一人的，还是别的姑娘们都有呢？”</p><p> </p><p>周瑞家的道：“各位都有了，这两枝是姑娘的了。”</p><p> </p><p>黛玉冷笑道：“我就知道，别人不挑剩下的也不给我。”</p><p> </p><p>青蛇身体里的汤姆里德尔透过东方木椅下条条横着的踏脚枨和牙板斜向上看去，少女还未长开侧脸线条还有些带圆润的弧度，嘴角勾起的那抹似笑非笑的表情他再熟悉不过——他从前在霍格沃茨的时候常用的经典表情。她身前的女人站着不再说话，还是旁边的贾宝玉打了圆场才将此事囫囵过去。</p><p> </p><p>麻瓜女人。里德尔心里这样做出了他对林黛玉第一印象的评价。青蛇转头回看了一眼贾宝玉，随后就又悄悄的回到了他柔软且香喷喷的床榻上。除了和婆娑树和长生果有关的话题，汤姆里德尔不怎么愿意去了解麻瓜间的人际关系。</p><p> </p><p>又几日过去了，汤姆里德尔依旧没有找到一丝关于那个有关婆娑树的线索。不过好在收拾屋子的女家养小精灵口中除了抱怨还是多少有点有意思的信息，让他每日不会太过无聊。比如贾宝玉生下来就口中含玉这事，更让汤姆确定了贾宝玉就是他要找的那个婆娑树的突破口。在此之后，汤姆里德尔更是寸步不离地跟着宝玉了，宝玉去哪里汤姆里德尔就跟到哪里，他现在看贾宝玉的眼神就和当初他看尼可勒梅的眼神没有什么区别。</p><p> </p><p>话说这日宝玉正到宝钗房中来，二人交谈起了这块通灵宝玉之事。汤姆里德尔给自己找了个柜子角藏身。他向外探头一瞧，只见今日宝玉见的这个少女与之前那个略有不同，眉眼见少了那股锋利的冷意，显得更加平易近人。“赫奇帕奇。”汤姆里德尔看过宝钗的长相后立刻论断道：“她如果要是有一头红发，那就是标准的赫奇帕奇。”</p><p> </p><p>而这位东方的赫奇帕奇手中正托着那块通灵宝玉，细看玉后篆刻着的小字道：“莫失莫忘，仙寿恒昌。”她念了两遍，里德尔在角落听得入了神。</p><p> </p><p>“莫失莫忘，仙寿恒昌。”里德尔心下暗暗思忖：“这块玉莫非与婆娑树有直接的联系？”</p><p> </p><p>里德尔思索时，也自是没工夫理会之后宝玉又和宝钗说了什么，做了什么。他此时只在意如何能让自己重新拥有法力，好快些回到没有麻瓜的世界。“仙寿恒昌，有没有种可能，那块玉就是长生果？只是麻瓜们看不出来。不过我现在能够确定这块通灵宝玉不同寻常，肯定不是属于这个世界的。或许只要我能拿到那块玉，一切疑问都会迎刃而解了。”青蛇的红眼睛盯上了贾宝玉的胸前。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呦，我来得不巧了。”一声笑语，让汤姆刚伸出来的蛇头立刻缩了回去。来人正是林黛玉。宝玉急忙起身让她坐下，宝钗问说：“这话怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“早知他来，我就不来了。”黛玉笑言道。宝钗也笑道：“我更不解这意。”</p><p> </p><p>“要来一群都来，要不来一个也不来；今儿他来了，明儿我再来，如此间错开了来着，岂不天天有人来了？也不至于太冷落，也不至于太热闹了。姐姐如何反不解这意思？” 林黛玉笑着回道。</p><p> </p><p>这二人间的一来一回看得汤姆是觉无聊至极，不过他倒是觉得这林黛玉说话还颇有些意思。“还差些自持。”他只能用这些评论来说服自己方才没有浪费时间去听麻瓜们的谈话：“语句再精炼点，她或许是个能进斯莱特林的好料子。”</p><p> </p><p>后宝玉黛玉宝钗三人商讨一番，说好去薛姨妈那处喝酒。席上宝玉的奶妈李嬷嬷来了，劝着宝玉少喝些酒，惹得宝玉不快。黛玉在一旁只瞧着，一边磕着瓜子，一边抿嘴笑。可巧有个丫鬟来给她送手炉，黛玉于是问她：“谁叫你送来的？难为他费心，那里就冷死了我！”只听那小丫鬟道：“紫鹃姐姐怕姑娘冷，使我送来的。”黛玉一面接了手炉抱在怀中道：“也亏你倒听他的话。我平日和你说的，全当耳旁风；怎么他说了你就依，比圣旨还快些！”</p><p> </p><p>林黛玉这番话说得席上众人颜色各异，汤姆意味深长地看了她一眼。这名叫黛玉的小姐说话倒是一针见血，不给人留余地，却因年纪小声音娇柔，又生出点想要顺着她说下去的心思。正巧林黛玉素日所说的又不是什么大事，用词精妙巧当，只能让席间之人笑笑略过，权当玩笑话调侃一番。此时正值寒冬，夜深得快。饭毕茶后，黛玉问着宝玉：“你走不走？”宝玉因吃了酒，还略有些倦怠。此时听得林妹妹如此问，便道：“你要走，我和你一同走。”</p><p> </p><p>因在薛姨妈屋内用的都是热酒热汤，刚出门外宝玉便觉身后还有虚汗未干。他松了松领口，与黛玉一同走在长廊中。此夜未眠，汤姆里德尔跟着丫鬟们提着的灯笼在雪地中穿行。许是方才被酒气熏着了，他此时也有些困倦。在他前方的浓墨夜色中，身披同是红色斗篷的宝玉黛玉二人相伴而行。他们间或说几句悄悄话，黛玉要佯装恼怒，然后宝玉再去讨饶。汤姆里德尔不禁在这暗色中想到了他进入霍格沃茨的第一天，那天也是就这样微弱的灯火，他和另外三人上了小船。霍格沃茨就在湖水的彼端，像一头蛰伏的巨兽。他坐在船的后方，听前面的同学说着有关霍格沃茨的事情，他还记得右边的那个孩子说：“我父母都是巫师，他们都是在霍格沃茨毕业的。”然后左边那个孩子回答道：“我是我们家的第一个巫师，猫头鹰来送信的时候我父母都吓坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>不一会儿，两人就到了。宝玉先去见了贾母，汤姆里德尔就把自己藏在雪地里，看着宝玉房中那个叫晴雯的小丫鬟站在门口贴着一种红色的纸，上面书写的似乎是中文古字，他曾在霍格沃茨学习魔法史时看见过。宝玉刚拜别了贾母出门来，见到晴雯在门外贴字画，便问道：我写得那三个字在哪里呢？”晴雯努努嘴，道：“这个人可醉了。你头里过那府里去，嘱咐贴在这门斗上，这会子又这么问。我生怕别人贴坏了，我亲自爬高上梯的贴上，这会子还冻得手僵冷的呢。”宝玉听了，忙道：“我忘了。你的手冷，我替你握着。”他说完便握住了晴雯的手在自己手中。</p><p> </p><p>这时黛玉也来了，宝玉忙问她：“好妹妹，你别撒谎，你看这三个字哪一个好？”黛玉仰头看去，只见“绛云轩”三个字。黛玉笑言：“个个都好。怎么写得这么好了？明儿也与我写一个匾。”</p><p> </p><p>她此时还穿着那身大红羽缎对衿褂子，为挡飞雪罩了头，夸宝玉时喜笑晏晏，一双酒窝平添娇色。汤姆里德尔这才发现，原来少女说话如珍珠入玉盘那般清脆动听。他望向门边，黛玉和宝玉说话时，眼中闪着他不懂的东西。</p><p> </p><p>宝玉听后只笑着接道：“又哄我呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这夜汤姆里德尔颇为不好过，一是宝玉这个醉酒的闲人不知为何生出了一堆事端来，吵得四处都不安生；二是他在雪地里穿行时意识到了自己这个身体因温度骤然下降所发生的变化，也是汤姆第一次无比正式地直视自己只是一条青蛇的事实：冬天到了，他需要冬眠。</p><p> </p><p>这是自然规律，且只需要一个冬天。躺在贾府不远处的树林里的一个空心树洞中的汤姆里德尔这样想道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他再醒来时已经是春天了。</p><p> </p><p>在这个冬天，荣宁二府中出了许多事，一如秦可卿秦钟之死，二如贵妃省亲造大观园，可这些都不在汤姆里德尔的关心之列。从漫长的冬眠中醒来的青蛇眼下最急迫的事情就是进食，他血红的蛇瞳瞄准了洞口处的一只麻雀。很显然，这只麻雀并没有注意到在洞穴的黑暗中隐藏着的捕食着，它拍拍自己褐色的羽毛，向洞穴内试着探了探头，然后瞬间就被青蛇的尖牙刺穿了身体。稍时，洞口处只余一团灰褐色的绒毛。</p><p> </p><p>餍足后的汤姆里德尔，就如这个领地的领主一样在树丛间穿行。春日桃花满园，青蛇见石前流水处坐着一个人，近看可不就是宝玉！所谓得来全不费工夫，谁知道冬日里汤姆随意找到的地方正是贾政选的大观园呢？汤姆此时得意极了，他瞅准了贾宝玉胸前挂着的通灵宝玉，慢悠悠地移了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>这一声把汤姆吓得不轻，他抬头一看，又是老熟人了。第二次，伏地魔王磨着尖牙想，他伟大的行动第二次被林黛玉打断了。</p><p> </p><p>且不说黛玉有没有注意到他，汤姆只得在少女来时退到一旁，双眼紧盯着黛玉。她年后身形比较年前有些高挑了，此时扛着花锄过来，灵巧得像是林间小鹿。宝玉见她来了，也停了将落花兜入衣内的动作，道：“好，好，来把这个花扫起来，撂在那水里。我才撂了好些在那里呢。”林黛玉见了，道：“撂在水里不好。你看这里的水干净，只一流出去，有人家的地方脏的臭的混倒，仍旧把花遭塌了。那畸角上我有一个花冢，如今把他扫了，装在这绢袋里，拿土埋上，日久不过随土化了，岂不干净。” </p><p> </p><p>这两人真是疯到了一处。听了二人对话的汤姆里德尔恶毒的想着。心疼落花，梅林的胡子，他再也没有见过比这两人还要奇怪的麻瓜了。“如果我现在拥有魔法，我一定第一个送你们去圣芒戈，不要对我太感谢。”汤姆里德尔心说。</p><p> </p><p>宝玉听了黛玉如此说，自是笑道：“待我放下书，帮你来收拾。”黛玉于是便问说：“什么书？”宝玉看似有些慌张，将那书藏在了身后说道：“不过是《中庸》、《大学》。”</p><p> </p><p>见他如此，黛玉可有什么不懂的？她立刻笑道：“你又在我跟前弄鬼。趁早儿给我瞧，好多着呢。”宝玉忙道：“好妹妹，若论你，我是不怕的。你看了，好歹别告诉别人去。真真这是好书！你要看了，连饭也不想吃呢。”他边说着，边将书递过去。两人就坐在这块石头上共读。冬风虽远去，春风劲犹在。日头下一阵和风吹来，扫去几树桃花花瓣拂上宝玉黛玉的衣衫。流水落花枯石处，手捧一卷《西厢》更显二人风流。汤姆借着遍地残花隐了身形凑近了前去，从下往上，看到那书封面书有《西厢》二字，他颇为不屑地将头转了过去。虽说汤姆里德尔在这个世界待的时间不长，他却也知晓在这里通往权利道路的途经就是读方才贾宝玉所说的《中庸》《大学》之类。冬眠前他曾住宝玉床下时听起过小丫鬟们的牢骚，早就得知贾宝玉此人不求上进之事，此日见了，他更加不瞧不上贾宝玉行事。</p><p> </p><p>自那日园中巧遇宝玉后，汤姆里德尔还照从前那样跟着宝玉，他无时不刻不想要将那块玉从他脖子上取下来。可贾宝玉那些家养精灵们把这块玉宝贝的和什么似的，入睡前要反复确认还不够，还要有人看着，这着实让汤姆十分心焦。不过没等几日过后，汤姆的机会就来了。某日宝玉和王熙凤无端发病，大观园里乱成一团。贾母贾赦贾政王夫人等都到了宝玉的床前，当然去还有黛玉宝钗等在外候着。麻瓜们是看不到的，但汤姆里德尔看得一清二楚。他趴在宝玉的床榻缝隙中，见宝玉越加虚弱，他胸前的那块通灵宝玉的光就越加强烈。</p><p> </p><p>这时有位癞头和尚与一个跛足道人进入里间来，听得贾政问与他二人来历云云，僧直言要通灵宝玉持颂便可。贾政连忙取来，只见那僧将通灵宝玉放入手中，长叹道：“青埂峰一别，展眼已过十三载矣！人世光阴，如此迅速，尘缘满日，若似弹指！可羡你当时的那段好处：</p><p> </p><p>天不拘兮地不羁，心头无喜亦无悲；</p><p>却因锻炼通灵后，便向人间觅是非。</p><p>可叹你今日这番经历：</p><p>粉渍脂痕污宝光，绮栊昼夜困鸳鸯。</p><p>沉酣一梦终须醒，冤孽’偿清好散场！”</p><p> </p><p>躲在宝玉床缝间的汤姆听了这话如闻洪钟大吕，心下一惊。汤姆里德尔本就亲历三世，和尚所言似是将他这三世一语道尽。那和尚似是也察觉到了这屋中的不寻常之处，只见他向汤姆里德尔所在的位置看去，稍稍眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。汤姆里德尔有一瞬间觉得这个老秃驴看起来像邓布利多那个白毛怪！</p><p> </p><p>“此物已灵，不可亵渎。”和尚将通灵宝玉还与贾政道：“另此屋除亲身妻母外，旁人不可再进。床榻周围也不可再做任何改动，三十三日之后，包管身安病退，复旧如初。”</p><p> </p><p>和尚话音刚落，方才一直未言语的道士突然上前一步，对着宝玉的床榻说起疯言疯语起来：“欲生无情究可哀，能令千军又如何？将那烟火聚散，一朝众臣流落。说什么婆娑树，长生果？到头来，生死谁勘破？则看那，蕊上蜂戏蝴蝶花，叶下蠓噬枯叶蛾。更兼着，偷香窃玉被衾暖，塞外风波十里寒。这的是，梦里梦外笑他人，笑他同为异乡客。 似这般，情字若可说？罔顾自，饮血崩心入浮屠，她却是，花事了去自无痕。”</p><p> </p><p>道士这番言语后又信口胡吣了一番，说完便与僧人一同离去了。贾母忙叫人出门去寻，可门外二人踪影早已全无。</p><p> </p><p>依照那疯和尚所说，三十三日后宝玉和凤姐果然大好。汤姆里德尔因思虑着道士临走前说的话，这几日也就呆在宝玉院中不敢动弹。“可笑同为异乡客”，汤姆贴着墙边跟在宝玉身后往黛玉房中走去时还在念念有词：“同为异乡客。除了我之外，难道这里还有同我一样的巫师？”</p><p> </p><p>刚到门口，宝玉和汤姆都听到了一声长叹：“‘每日家情思睡昏昏。’”少女的声调一波三折，听入黑魔王心里如咏叹般温热，行动都迟缓了片刻。倒是宝玉不怎么受影响，直接笑问道：“为甚么‘每日家情思睡昏昏’？”一面掀开了帘子进来了。</p><p> </p><p>汤姆也趁这个空闲偷偷溜了进去，还是藏在窗台下。只见今日黛玉似是午睡方醒，半倚在床上鬓发微乱，只顾和宝玉说着玩笑话。也不知汤姆里德尔现是怎么了，见着黛玉不怎么敢看她，自然也没听到二人都细说了什么。宝玉黛玉二人没话多时，只听得贾政要找宝玉过去。因不喜贾政，黑魔王倒也没跟去，宝玉走后他正趁着午时日光正足，躲在凉快的窗沿好好休息了一番。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭后，汤姆里德尔已经是从贾府厨房绕回一圈了，见黛玉正匆匆的向宝玉处赶来。原是黛玉忧心宝玉被贾政叫去，这时听闻宝玉回来了，心要见他如何。汤姆里德尔跟在黛玉身后，到宝玉院前时正好见了宝钗进去，于是黛玉随之而入。这段时日来，汤姆里德尔对这三人的情况早已了解的一清二楚。见宝钗赶在了黛玉前方，他心中不免有些要替黛玉着急，却不想黛玉因见沁芳桥处水禽颇为有趣，便耽搁了一会儿。再往怡红院去时，门已经关了，黛玉只好扣门。</p><p> </p><p>“错过了最好的时机，”汤姆早已洞见了未来似的想着：“这门今日是开不了了。”</p><p> </p><p>虽说事实和汤姆所想出入甚大，但结果倒是惊人的相似。院内晴雯因与碧痕拌了嘴，正在气头上。见宝钗来了正抱怨着：“有事没事跑来坐着，叫我们三更半夜的不得睡觉！”这时又听见有人叫门，晴雯也不问是谁，便怒道：“都睡下了，明儿再来吧！”</p><p> </p><p>汤姆里德尔见黛玉没怎么生气，反又高声道：“是我，还不开么？”</p><p> </p><p>这下，只听里面的丫鬟更生气了，回的快且急躁：“凭你是谁，二爷吩咐的，一概不许放人进来呢！”</p><p> </p><p>汤姆闻言也是一愣，他转过去看黛玉，见她面上先是若有所思，然后渐渐悲泣起来。也不知她是如何想的，一时踌躇在门外。恰逢这时传来门内宝玉宝钗二人的笑语，墙边树影将黛玉罩了个严严实实。夜间此处无人，听闻墙内笑语阵阵，黛玉站于此处，寒风影动，更显寂寥。</p><p> </p><p>汤姆就在离着黛玉不到一米处的墙角里，他左看看怡红院的门，又望回黛玉。他好像是第一次见到她一般，只在一刹那，他竟然从林黛玉身上看到了一种与自己共通的情感，他许久都没有捕捉到这种人类会有情感波动了。他见到她的泪落下，落到阴暗的影子里，他抬头望着她——汤姆这时才发现林黛玉秉持着一种破碎的美，在这晚同自己的心一样于风中摇摇欲坠。</p><p> </p><p>不一会儿，院门开了。宝钗被宝玉袭人一行人送了出来，汤姆见黛玉想要向前，却还是转身退到了暗角里。待院门又关闭后，黛玉抽噎了一会儿就往潇湘馆中去。汤姆里德尔看着关闭的院门，还是决定跟在黛玉身后行去。离到潇湘馆中时，只见黛玉的丫鬟紫鹃雪雁也不多问，只睡觉去了。熄灯后汤姆爬上黛玉床榻的一侧，看着她独自倚着床栏杆，两手抱膝，含泪空坐到天将明时才睡去。汤姆里德尔缓缓爬到黛玉的枕头边，看黛玉脸上犹带着泪痕，说不出什么感觉，只觉得心中有些酸胀。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚上真奇怪。”汤姆里德尔还在细看着黛玉想“没准这都是疯和尚的疯话闹得，斯莱特林啊，可要让你的血液永远在我身体中流淌。我发誓我绝对不会变得与麻瓜一样的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>次日便是四月二十六日，按照习俗来是要祭奠花神了。汤姆里德尔今日直到日上三竿才醒来，从枕头下一探头，黛玉早就出门去了。黛玉原是起得就迟了，见到宝玉后心中更添悲愁。汤姆里德尔出门后就撞见了了宝玉，见他来去匆匆，想是要去寻黛玉的，他便跟了上去。行至那日的桃花林中，只听哭声悲切，字字泣血。离得又近了些，方听见她原来是在哭落花。黛玉一边哭着，一边用花锄收着落红。</p><p> </p><p>“花谢花飞飞满天，红消香断有谁怜？</p><p>游丝软系飘春榭，落絮轻沾扑绣帘。</p><p>闺中女儿惜春暮，愁绪满怀无释处。</p><p>手把花锄出绣帘，忍踏落花来复去？</p><p>柳丝榆荚自芳菲，不管桃飘与李飞。</p><p>桃李明年能再发，明年闺中知有谁？</p><p>三月香巢已垒成，梁间燕子太无情！”</p><p> </p><p>这最后一句定是在说昨晚的事情了。汤姆里德尔想着。他见宝玉已是在一旁听得痴了，不由遁了身形又离着黛玉爬近了几步。</p><p> </p><p>“一年三百六十日，风刀霜剑严相逼。</p><p>明媚鲜妍能几时？一朝漂泊难寻觅。</p><p>花开易见落难寻，阶前闷死葬花人。</p><p>独倚花锄偷洒泪，洒上空枝见血痕。”</p><p> </p><p>“一年三百六十日，风刀霜剑严相逼；明媚鲜妍能几时，一朝漂泊难寻觅。”里德尔听着，反复又在心中默想：“林黛玉......黛。”</p><p> </p><p>宝玉黛玉本就魂出同源，此时宝玉听得那花去人亡之句，不觉心生顿悟，转头便在山坡上放声一哭。黛玉听见悲声，转头望去却见那人是宝玉，转身走去。宝玉顷刻见黛玉不见了，便知黛玉是故意避着他，自行往怡红院走去了。路上见到黛玉，忙上前问去：“你且站住。我知你不理我，我只说一句话，从今后撂开手。”</p><p> </p><p>黛玉只道：“有一句话，请说来。”</p><p> </p><p>宝玉笑道：“两句话，说了你听不听？”</p><p> </p><p>黛玉转头就要走，宝玉直在身后道：“既有今日，何必当初！”</p><p> </p><p>黛玉闻言道：“当初怎么样？今日怎么样？”宝玉叹道：“当初姑娘来了，那不是我陪着顽笑？凭我心爱的，姑娘要，就拿去，我爱吃的，听见姑娘也爱吃，连忙干干净净收着等姑娘吃。一桌子吃饭，一床上睡觉。丫头们想不到的，我怕姑娘生气，我替丫头们想到了。我心里想着：姊妹们从小儿长大，亲也罢，热也罢，和气到了儿，才见得比人好。如今谁承望姑娘人大心大，不把我放在眼睛里，倒把外四路的什么宝姐姐凤姐姐的放在心坎儿上，倒把我三日不理四日不见的。我又没个亲兄弟亲姊妹。虽然有两个，你难道不知道是和我隔母的？我也和你似的独出，只怕同我的心一样。谁知我是白操了这个心，弄的有冤无处诉！我也知道我如今不好了，但只凭着怎么不好，万不敢在妹妹跟前有错处。便有一二分错处，你倒是或教导我，戒我下次，或骂我两句，打我两下，我都不灰心。谁知你总不理我，叫我摸不着头脑，少魂失魄，不知怎么样才好。就便死了，也是个屈死鬼，任凭高僧高道忏悔也不能超生，还得你申明了缘故，我才得托生呢！”</p><p> </p><p>黛玉听了这话，早已将昨晚的事忘了，只听她问道：“你既这么说，昨儿为什么我去了，你不叫丫头开门？”宝玉诧异道：“这话从那里说起？我要是这么样，立刻就死了！”林黛玉啐道：“大清早起死呀活的，也不忌讳。你说有呢就有，没有就没有，起什么誓呢。”</p><p> </p><p>宝玉和黛玉将话说明了，再也无事。小儿女在前面又复是说说笑笑，汤姆里德尔只是转身离去了。他没有回怡红院，反倒是去了潇湘馆，在黛玉枕的被褥下藏着。他开始回忆，而黑魔王从不回忆。伏地魔只是在这座光怪陆离的宅院里看到了那些记忆碎片，然后收拢过来加以整理罢了。“不去找个女朋友吗？汤姆？”他的室友问着他，而那时汤姆已经是斯莱特林的级长了。他记得自己坐在斯莱特林寝室内围着绿色帷幔的四柱床上，正读着一本介绍黑魔法历史和原理的书。“别管他，汤姆。”他的另一个室友见他不说话，笑着帮同伴打圆场：“汤姆不会在这种事情上浪费时间的，是不是？我们可是有着更重要的事情去做。”</p><p> </p><p>潇湘馆窗外的落花纷纷，里德尔爬到窗沿上，他想起了霍格沃茨礼堂烛光。那上面有被魔法幻化出来的天空，天气也可随之变化。可那并不是真的，纵使十分相似。暮春之景还是好看为好。汤姆听见黛玉回到潇湘馆的声音，重新回到了墙角下。</p><p> </p><p>他这日白天也是昏沉沉的，虽说是一条蛇，但是熬夜毕竟不是好事。婆娑树和长生果若是不存在于此，那他也没有什么存在于此的意义了。汤姆里德尔知道，自己随时可以离去了。他已经快要接受了自己这辈子就要作为一条蛇的命运。但他还是会时时盯着贾宝玉的脖颈看，他还是想要得到那块通灵宝玉试试。这段时间里，里德尔不常去怡红院了，他待在了潇湘馆中。每晚上他都会被黛玉的啜泣声惊醒，然后看着她露出似悲似喜的神情。有一个夜晚他记得清楚，那天是宝玉被贾政打了，夜间让晴雯送了两条旧帕子给黛玉。晴雯走后之见黛玉又坐在了桌前，点上烛灯，提笔就在那帕子上书写着。这夜里德尔在阴影里，一如既往地陪着黛玉陪了很久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冬日的第一场雪来得豪无预兆，而今年的雪似乎又比往常的更加大了。在这个冬眠期里德尔做了一个很长的梦，他梦见宝玉的丫鬟袭人将通灵宝玉放在了他的枕头底下，汤姆里德尔趁着无人在屋中拿到了那块宝玉，然后他摇身一遍变成了人形。他欢喜的拿着那块石头在大观园中穿行，没有一人能看见他。里德尔轻车熟路的走到了潇湘馆前，他推开门，看见林黛玉正在里间写诗。潇湘馆的竹子都枯萎了，他踩着枯雪上发出沙沙响。黛玉听见了声音，转头看着他，惊喜道：宝玉！他落荒而逃。里德尔穿过无数道回廊，他走进一间屋子，屋子里有面西洋镜，镜中可不就是宝玉的模样。不一会儿，他的身后出现了又一个宝玉，贾宝玉看着他笑道：你怎么在这儿？你叫甄宝玉是不是？上回见着了还没来得及好好问你。听说你也喜欢胭脂，家中也有个如林妹妹一般的妹妹。</p><p> </p><p>里德尔几乎是喘息着醒来的。外面大雪还未化，还没出腊月。他只听见一声惊叹，是凤姐。前段时间说是宝玉的玉丢了，可让众人一番好找。不了今天她走到拐角处就看见了。“原来是在这儿呢。”凤姐拿了玉连忙去找老祖宗，大家围着宝玉看他把玉带上，才都放心了。</p><p> </p><p>来年贾家情况似乎愈加艰难，先是迎春探春湘云宝钗等都搬离了大观园，黛玉的病也一日比一日更加严重了。里德尔也不在想着通灵宝玉的事，自从那个梦境醒来后，他觉得自己也在和这个地方一同枯萎。他日日夜夜都守在潇湘馆的角落里，看紫鹃忙进忙出的熬药。魔药本是他学生时代最优秀的一科之一，但是现在他也闻不出来黛玉的那个药坛子里面都泡过什么植物了。他曾试着去野外找了几味觉得合适的药草放进去，但是就如石沉大海一样，黛玉仍是没有好转。</p><p> </p><p>如果卢修斯或者邓布利多看到他现在这个样子，估计会把眼球吓出来。里德尔在又一次把他采来的草药放入煮药的小锅中嘲讽的想。这次为了找到这类草药，他爬了三天，但是黑魔王拒绝去思考为何自己会做这种事。他有种预感，如果自己把答案揭开，那么他自己会接受不了的，那与他多年来的信仰所相悖，他需要保护自己。</p><p> </p><p>没等几日，汤姆里德尔好久不见的宝玉就来了。他约着黛玉在园中见了一面，黛玉依旧披着那件大红羽缎对衿褂子，不过这件是新做的。她长高了，脸上的线条逐渐分明起来。宝玉带黛玉她坐到一棵红梅树旁，两人谁都不说话，只默默对望。里德尔见到这一幕只觉得十分酸涩，他却不敢上前，咬上宝玉一口。他远远望去，白雪红梅中宝玉和黛玉只是双手紧握，发乎情止于礼，他们到头来一句话都未说。</p><p> </p><p>如果这是以前的黑魔王，他会上去给宝玉一个阿瓦达。但他现在是条青蛇，他拥有了心，再见这幕，他看懂了黛玉眼中的光蕴含的是什么。他不再认为这是愚蠢的，他反而见到了美。</p><p> </p><p>残缺，破碎，凋零之美。</p><p> </p><p>几日后探春远嫁，宝玉出海去送。黛玉夜夜看着那两条旧手帕，对着昏暗的烛光默默流泪。上面的诗里德尔看过无数遍了，他早已会背熟。那日他又见黛玉秉烛桌前缝着那个她永远完不成的荷包时，黛玉突然用帕子遮口一阵猛烈地咳嗽。夜间黛玉熄灯后，里德尔找到那幅被藏在床底的帕子，上面的一大滩血渍触目惊心。</p><p> </p><p>里德尔此时清晰地知道，自己这辈子是见不到婆娑树和长生果了。但是他希望黛玉能替他看见。</p><p> </p><p>黑巫师的血不好喝，蛇血更是一味猛药。里德尔作为霍格沃茨建校以来唯一一个魔药课没有拿过满分之外的优秀学生，十分清楚这一点。有时候在生死一线间需要一场豪赌。紫鹃刚煮上的药还在锅里沸腾着，她一会儿就要来把这碗药端给黛玉喝。紫鹃刚端着药过去，黛玉便咳嗽不止。她说要紫鹃取了诗稿和旧帕子和火盆来，紫鹃哭着劝姑娘先喝药。黛玉端起药汤一饮而尽，今日的药味尤为的苦涩，仿若世界上最苦的苦胆放满了一整晚。一口腥气上来，黛玉又咳出一口血来。帕子上的诗句沾了点点血痕，顷刻间就被火焰吞没。</p><p> </p><p>眼空蓄泪泪空垂，暗洒闲抛却为谁。</p><p>尺幅鲛绡劳解赠，叫人焉得不伤悲。</p><p> </p><p>抛珠滚玉只偷潸，镇日无心镇日闲。</p><p>枕上袖边难拂拭，任他点点与斑斑。</p><p> </p><p>彩线难收面上珠，湘江旧迹已模糊；</p><p>窗前亦有千竿竹，不识香痕渍也无？ </p><p> </p><p>这三首诗里德尔记得清清楚楚。他无数次见证这爱情，想要毁灭爱情，最后折服于爱情。贾家一年后也没落了，树倒猢狲散，各人有各人的因缘，就这么散了。最后汤姆里德尔看见的景象是贾宝玉沦落天涯，草帽芒鞋行至大雪中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>里德尔再次睁开眼睛。他的身下是一片黄土地。他拍拍身上的土站了起来，看了看自己的双手，这好像是个年轻人的身体。</p><p> </p><p>他四下打量着，这里好像是一片荒冢。大大小小的土堆环绕在他周围，细数一下竟有四五百之多。这些土堆上面没有一个覆满植被，全都光秃秃的裸露在地表上。除了一处，有一座坟上的长着的一株绿草在这里十分扎眼。汤姆走进过去，附身下去细看。</p><p> </p><p>“这是绛珠草。”邓布利多的声音从身后传来。里德尔立刻回头做出了防御姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“是你？你在这里做什么？”他戒备地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“还愿。”这位白胡子老人丝毫不在意的走到了里德尔的身边，慢条斯理地说道：“你知道这是什么地方吗，汤姆？”他见里德尔摇摇头，才笑着说：“这里就是大观园。”</p><p> </p><p>“所谓《红楼梦》啊，就是这些鬼魂在坟场上做的一场梦而已。”邓布利多用手指着周围，颇为感慨道：“相思相望不相亲，天为谁春。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我出现在这里是，”汤姆里德尔离着邓布利多远了些：“我已经死了？”</p><p> </p><p>“梦里梦外笑他人，笑他同为异乡客。”邓布利多说道，“你应该明白了，汤姆。”</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多说完这句话转身就走，但他走了没有两步就突然回头，冲着里德尔高深莫测的一笑：“我最近听说东方地府出了件奇事，有活人的生魂闯进去寻人了，是个少年的魂魄。那东方地府的判官问他寻谁，他说：姑苏林黛玉。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不懂你在说什么。”汤姆里德尔拧着眉不爽道。</p><p> </p><p>“我就是有点好奇......因为据我所知，这位林小姐的前世就是一株绛珠草。就是你方才看到的。”邓布利多眨眨眼睛，“在巫师世界，每个人死后到来的地方都是不同的。或者说是类似于梦醒后想要回到的现实世界。你睁开眼后来的地方是这里，见到的唯一一个生命是绛珠草，我想这应该是有些原因的。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，对了。我忘了还给你这个。”邓布利多将一个魔杖扔到汤姆里德尔的手中。“我想你应该需要一个花盆，或者纸袋子？东方的植物是很娇贵的，需要好好照料。那就再见了，汤姆。”邓布利多一挥手，随后立刻在里德尔面前消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>汤姆里德尔拿着魔杖，虽然内心很不，极度不情愿。但他还是要......算了，对着邓布利多，那两个字就是给他十辈子他也说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>“Mobiliarbus.”里德尔轻挥魔杖，将绛珠草放进了他刚变出来的花盆里。</p><p> </p><p>“和我走吧。”他目光柔和地看着自己的长生草轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>1. “相思相望不相亲，天为谁春？”出自纳兰性德《画堂春·一生一代一双人》</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>